Roommates
by yullenlover99
Summary: Allen and Kanda never got along so how will they handle each other when they have to share a room? What will happen to our favorite British boy and the wannabe samurai? Will they fall in love or will they keep being hard-headed and denying their love for each other?
1. Chapter 1

Roommates

Damn plot bunnies won't get out of my mind. But anyway I have this bunny in my head so I'm gonna roast this bunny and throw it to all ya YULLEN LOVERS! rated M for kanda's potty mouth and lemon Please enjoy =^_^= and the months are threw October through February the month they are now is september

Allen: yeah another Yullen ^_^ ***hugs kanda**

Kanda:*blushes* the author has another story to do don't you ***glares**

Me: heheh yea I do but im making this one a 6 part one with a lemon

Allen: oh lemon! common kanda lets go into the closet

Kanda fine moyashi but im seme

Allen: of course Yuu-sama

Kanda: ***blushes madly*** Yullenlover99 doesn't own d gray man now im gonna ravish my little moyahi in the closet

Me: I do own the plot and story is mine

Summary: Allen and Kanda never got along so how will they handle each other when they have to share a room? What will happen to our favorite British boy and the wannabe samurai? Will they fall in love or will they keep being hard-headed and denying their love for each other?

"Allen and Kanda, please go to Komui's office." said Kumoi over the intercom. "This better be fuckin important." said Kanda as he stomped down to Komui's office. Right when he turned a corner Kanda bumped into a person making the said person fall to the ground. "Itai." Kanda recognized the beautiful voice and that voice could only belong to the one and only Moyashi a.k.a Allen Walker. Yes Kanda liked Allen but never out loud due to his pride. "Ow! That hurt!" Allen as he pulled himself from the floor. "Che. If you weren't so short then maybe then I would see you next time Moyashi." growled Kanda. "It's Allen or you so stupid to not even remember 2 syllables?" Allen said with a smirk but dropped it when Kanda passed him with his normal 'Che'. Allen sighed in his mind. 'I love Kanda and I want to tell him but I know my feelings won't be returned. Who could love a cursed one like me?' They reached the door and stopped for Allen to knock since Kanda would kick the door down, literally, because they didn't want Komui to sneak up on them with another one of his insanely, dangerous inventions or have a huge pile of papers fall on them and bury them like what happened to Lavi that one time. Allen and Kanda both shuddered remembering what happened but Kanda also was snickering since it was the Baka Usagi. "Kumoi we are coming in." said Allen walking in but stopped and paled when he saw who was within room. Kanda, not liking the fact that Allen in the doorway stopped in the door way, dragged him in. Kanda now knows why Allen stopped. His bastard of a master was here with Kumoi and they were laughing. Hell must have frozen over since** Cross** was laughing with **Kumoi**. "M...Master what are you doing here?" Allen stuttered. "Idiot apprentice I'm here cause you have some debts to pay for me." Cross said in his I'm-higher-than-you-so-you-listen-to-me voice. Allen sank into a depression hole then stand up and had a dark aura around him with horns growing from his head and started chuckling evilly thinking of how many people he will strip in poker. Kanda was wondering how to kill Cross in the most damaging way possible for making his Moyashi struggling with his problems. "What are we really here for cause I'm not helping the Moyashi with his problems. He can do that himself!" Kanda growled and released a evil aura that rivaled Satan. Kumoi gulped before he started speaking "We, the science division, have made a experiment that in order to get Exorcists to work together, we would take the 2 Exorcist that hate each other the most and they would live with each other for 5 months." Kumoi said while hiding behind Cross for protection from Kanda's katana Mugen. "Hell no! I don't wanna spend 5 months with Moyashi-Bakanda." Allen and Kanda both shouted. Kumoi smirk evilly "Well Kanda it's either with Allen or spend 5 months with Tiedoll." Kanda cringed knowing how much hell and headaches that would be. "Heheh go ahead Kanda." Allen said smirking. "Oh Allen-chan if you don't agree with this you would have to stay with Cross in his bedroom And SHARE a BED with HIM. Allen paled and turned a shade of green. "Kanda! I chose Kanda! I don't wanna spend anytime with that bastard who is a sorry excuse of a guardian and a whore loving womanizer." Allen stated. Kanda had to force himself to stop blushing. Cross moved forward to Allen and grabbed his arm. He then pulled Allen to his chest and raised his chin to look up at him. "I wouldn't mind letting Allen stay with me. He might even see why all the woman love me." Cross said while looking at Kanda with a smirk. Yes Cross knew that Kanda loved his apprentice and so did about everyone in the Black Order. Allen was blushing but when his master said that he would see why the women love him he grew the color of a strawberry and tomato combined. Kanda, on the other hand, was jealous. Extremely jealous. He grabbed Allen's arm and pulled him into his chest and death glared at Cross with his moyashi in his arms. Allen's blush increased to the max now. "Like hell he willl!" "K..Kanda what are you doing?" Allen stuttered but liking the feeling of how his body fits perfectly with his. Kanda realized what he was doing and pushed Allen from his arms. Kanda also thought that Allen's body fits perfectly with his own. "Fine I"ll do this. Just give me the key and leave me ALONE!" Kanda said and with that he left and slammed the door behind him to go back to meditating. Allen, getting his blush under control, yelled at Cross for being a arse and a pervert. He went the cafeteria to eat some dango from Jerry. After Allen got his 30 dangos from Jerry and ate them happily, he left to go pack for the room transfer. "Mission accomplished Kumoi." Cross said "Yes operation Get Kanda And Allen Together." Kumoi said chuckling. After Allen got to his room he saw that Lavi was in his room eating some chips that he kept in there in case he got hungry in the middle of the night. "Suph Awn." "Lavi sallow your food before you talk." Allen scolded. "Sorry." Lavi said, "So I heard that you and Yuu-chan are going to be room buddies." Lavi said while trying to keep his voice from going into a fit of giggles. He was fighting a losing battle. "Oh just laugh Lavi." "AHAHAHAHAHAHA! OMG! T..this is better than the time when Krory asked out Miranda." "Shut up Lavi. I can't even believe I told you who I like!" Allen said with anger in his voice. "Sorry moyashi." "It's Allen! And since you are here help me pack up to move into hell."Allen said while doing the mastered puppy eyes. "Fine only cause you are doing the puppy eyes." Lavi said with regret for making fun of Allen cause he knew that Allen could easily do it with his innocence. **1** **hr later**. "Man that took forever!" "Yeah especially since we had to move up flights of stairs." said Lavi equally exhausted. "Well thank you for the help for the help and Lenalee should be back from the mission with Miranda so I'm pretty sure you want to spend time with her." Allen said knowing that Lavi missed her. "Thanks Allen and ok bud I'm going see ya later. And have fun with Yuu-chan!" "Shut up Lavi!" Allen said with embarrassment. He went back in the room and looked around noticing how spacious it was. It had 2 beds across the room from each other with a small black stand on both side of the bed, 1 huge dresser with drawers that they would put their clothes in, a balcony with 2 black plastic chairs with a huge clear door to get into it. He then went back inside looking for bathroom. There was door that was in the hallway that lead to the bathroom and a room for storage. The bathroom was large. It had a black vanity with a mirror on top and a large closet behind it. Allen was confused due to there being no toilet but when he turned to his right he saw the toilet and Jacuzzi that fit no more than 2 people. Allen turned around trying to forget his imagination about him and Kanda in it and left to go to put up his stuff. He put his shirts and pants neatly folded in the top part of his side of the dresser. [right side sorry forgot to say tht] He then put his boxers and socks in the middle and pjs in the bottom. Allen put the picture of Mana and him next to the small stand beside his side of the bed. The stand had a small drawer so he put his spare gloves in it. Allen heard the door slam and turn around startled. "Che you should see the look on your face now Moyashi." Kanda teased. "It's Allen Bakanda! And shut up you scared me with your loud noises." "Che. I can't believe that I have to spend 5 fucking months with you." "I don't like this either Kanda. Oh and Lavi says and I quote "Tell Yuu-chan I said Hi." Allen said that as payback for the comment about him having "fun" with Kanda. "Where is that fucking Baka Uasgi!" Kanda said now pissed and wanted nothing more than to kill Lavi. Kanda stormed out of the room and a couple of minutes later all what you hard were curses[from Kanda] and yelps[from Lavi].Allen smiled evilly thanking Kanda quietly for his revenge against that Baka Usagi. After the sounds quieted down he heard Kanda stomping back. "I'm going to unpack and then take a shower." When Kanda got done unpacking, he grabbed his thing for the shower and headed for the hallway but stopped and turned around facing Allen who was on the bed playing with Timcampy who showed up out of nowhere. Kanda had a softness in his eyes but turned back to cold when he saw that Allen was looking at him. With a growl he said "Don't touch my shit or I'll kill you with Mugen." and with that Kanda turned back around and left. "Like I would want to touch his shit."Allen mumbled. When he heard the water start running, he then got out his master's debts from his black coat that was on the hanging on the bed and looked at them with disdain. When Allen saw the price he almost fainted. "200 lbs! God master what have you been doing where ever you have been! I just got done with your other debts and now you have more!" Allen shouted out at no one. "What the hell are you yelling at Moyashi?" Kanda said. Allen blushed a little seeing that Kanda has his hair down and was only wearing a black long sleeve shirt with royal blue pj pants. Kanda noticed the blush but deiced to ignore it. Kanda saw that Allen gettig up and was getting out his clothes out from the dresser. "Ok Kanda I'm getting in now so if you need anything just holler." "Che." Allen went in with a roll of his eyes. He got undressed and turned on the hot water. "Itai. It's hot!" Allen shouted. He head what sounded like a deep chuckle. "Bakanda." Allen muttered. Allen put in coconut shampoo and then coconut conditioner. Then he washed his body with green apple body wash. [I do this it smells so good you should try it] He then got out and put on his long black shirt to cover up his disfigurement [his arm is black by the way] He knew Kanda didn't mind it but it still made him uncomfortable to let his crush see the part that caused his childhood to be horrible. Allen shook his head trying to forget the memories. Allen then threw on his boxers and pants then walked out with his towel around his neck. Kanda was reading on his side of his bed. "You take forever Moyashi." " Shut up Kanda anyways, goodnight." Allen said while getting Tim, who was flying around his head, and got in bed and was out in a matter of seconds from all the drama that happened today. Kanda looked at Allen who was passed out. Allen looked calm and peaceful. Tim was sleeping on his head with his tail laying on his chest. 'About time he looks like that. He always tries to please and ignores his own needs. That's why I hated him when I first met him. He's so selfless.' Kanda shut his book and went over to Allen. The curtain was open so the moon was shining in the room. The moonlight hit Allen and made him glow with purity. His hair looked more silvery and his skin glowed. Kanda soaked the picture of Allen in his memories and then sat on the bed next to him and stroked his hand threw his hair. "Huh so it is soft and it smells like coconut." Kanda whispered. Kanda loved the smell of coconut. "Kan...da." Kanda froze thinking Allen woke up but then let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in when he saw that Allen was just talking in his sleep. Then Kanda got an idea. "Yes Moyashi?" "Why did you stop? That felt good." Kanda was surprised that his plan was working, maybe he could see if Allen had he same feelings as him. "Sorry Moyashi." Kanda then started to stroke HIS moyashi's hair and saw that Allen was about to fall into a deep sleep. But the last thing Kanda heard had to be a figment of his imagination. "I...love... you.. Yuu." with that Allen fell into a deep sleep. "I love you too Aren." knowing that Allen would not remember this so he took Allen's first kiss. That would be a kiss that Kanda would always remember and kiss that Allen would never know


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

_**Summary: Allen and Kanda never got along so how will they handle each other when they have to share a room? What will happen to our favorite British boy and the wannabe samurai? Will they fall in love or will they keep being hard-headed and denying their love for each other?**_

**Kanda: *pulls Allen into lap* I got to kiss Allen **

**Allen: *bush* I was asleep pervert!**

**Me: hehehe I know! me and Kanda are both perverts just ask my friends! and I just wanted to say thanks to djcasteleijn, sailorscout4ever, and Natsuki D! Thank you so mush so here is **

**Discalmer: dont own *cries or JCPennys**

**flashbacks in italics**

_October_

A month has passed since the move and kiss had happened. The mornings were the same for Kanda and Allen. Kanda would wake up at 5, get dressed and wake up Allen by pulling his sheet before he left which was at 5:30. Allen would curse him in British slang and Kanda would smirk when he left cause seeing Allen half awake was cute and his words were always slurred. He would then meditate for a hour then practice for a hour with Mugen in the forest. By the time he was done it was 7:30 and then he would leave for breakfast for his precious Soba and tempura. Allen mornings consisted of waking up by Kanda pulling off his sheets and cursing. Allen would then do his arm exercises consisting of 300 push ups while balancing on his arm on the tip of a chair then switch. Tim would bite Allen on the toe if he stopped and got amusement when he sometimes made Allen topple over. Then he would take a shower and meet Jerry for breakfast at 7:30. "Allen-kun! Good morning." a voice said to him. "Ah, good morning to you to Lenalee and you too Lavi," who just showed up. "Sup my little Moyashi." Lavi said while smirking enjoying how Allen's personality changes. "It's Allen!" "Any ways Allen, are you still gonna go with me and Lavi to shop for our outfits at JC Pennys for the Fall Dance?" Lenalee asked tying to change to subject. "Of course Lenalee, but I also have to do some shopping also for Master he ran out of wine last night so I have to pick up that womanizing bastard more." Allen said giggling evilly at the end. Lavi paled and Lenalee was sweatdropping. 'What did Cross do to Allen's childhood?' they both thought. Cross deiced to stay only because he wanted to see if the plan would work. The trio reached the cafeteria and stood in line waiting for their turn to order. After they ordered their food, they spotted Kanda eating his soba. "Hey Yuu! You gonna go the dance with your Moyashi?" A evil aura surrounded Kanda and magically pulled out Mugen from no where, pointing it at Lavi. "Baka Usagi, do not call me by my first name." "Kanda stop or else your gonna get hit by the clipboard of death." Lenalee said with her clip board out ready to hit Kanda. "Che." Kanda may be rude but he respectful to women[and he's terrified of Lenalee when she has the clipboard]. Allen was ignoring them and was just focusing on his dango, eating it happily since he already devoured the rest of his breakfast. They sat back down and Lenalee started talking to Kanda on what her dress would look like and Kanda was looking interested but failing horribly. Lavi sat back down happy that he got Kanda mad and he saw a dango on the edge of Allen's plate and tried to grab it since one of is goals in life was to get a precious dango from Allen, forcefully or not. Right when he was about to grab it, a black claw was in the middle of Lavi's pointer and middle. "Lavi what are you doing?" Allen question in a dark voice because dango is Allen's life. Lavi paled and the whole cafeteria stopped whatever they were doing and stiffened. 'N.. now Allen, Lavi was just moving it so it wouldn't fall. "Right Lavi?" Lenalee said trying to convince Allen not too cut off her boyfriends fingers. "Yeah! That's what I was doing Allen I swear!" Lavi shook his head up and down so fast Kanda thought it was going to fall off, not that he minded. Allen perked up instantly. "Thanks Lavi." The whole cafeteria let out a huge sigh knowing that someone wasn't going to have a death by the English gentleman, Allen Walker. "Oh yeah! Kanda I'm going with Leanlee and Lavi to go shopping with them for our outfits since the Fall Festival is coming up." The Fall Festival was a huge festival where the Black Order gave the Exorcists a break and enjoy Halloween and dance on their few days off. It had a huge buffet full of foods around the world cooked by Jerry, pin the hat on the Earl [XD I just had to!],and of course dancing. It was a formal dance so women in dresses and men in tuxedos. "Fine only because I don't have my tux yet. I still can't believe that I agreed to go to this shit." Kanda muttered towards the end but only Lavi heard him. Lavi smirked remembering how he got Kanda to go.

Flash back

[P.S. Its the beginning of September]

_Kanda just sat down and was about to eat his soba when Lavi burst into the cafeteria and rushed to Kanda with his annoying grin. "Yuu!" "Don't call me that Baka Usagi!" Kanda scowled. "Any way are you going to the Fall Dance in October?" Lavi ignored the other statement and got right to business."Che. Why would I want to go something as stupid as the dance?" "It's one of the only few days we get off besides Thanksgiving, Christmas and New Years. So we gonna make some memories. "That's just what I need to spend time with this 'family.'" Kanda said getting angrier with each passing second. "Allen's going and he has no one to take him. And I heard that there's a voting going on who will be King and Queen. Maybe if you are lucky, you and Allen will get king and queen. They will have to kiss on the lips and then dance by themselves." Kanda looked at Lavi with a questionable look. 'Shit does Usagi know? I made sure not to show any signs around him or Allen.' Kanda asked himself in his mind. "Yes Yuu I know you like him. It's noticeable to everyone except Moyashi-chan." "Don't tell him or I'll kill you." Kanda death glared. Lavi faked a hurt expression."Do you seriously think I would tell him?" Kanda gave him a look that said what-do-you-think-dumbass."Ok ok I won't I promise." "Can the Moyashi even dance though? He has to left feet." Kanda said with a chuckle."You have no clue. You should have seen how Allen dance! Me and Lenalee saw him teaching Miranda how to dance and he looked so graceful compared to his usual self. After they got done, he noticed us and we asked him how he learned to dance, mostly Lenalee though." Lavi chuckled thinking about what Allen said. "He said that his master was invited to a party from one of his many lovers but it was formal and she wanted to meet Allen. So he brought over a dance instructor, that he banged the night before and Allen wouldn't tell anymore than that, but she made him pair up with Cross. That was the only good thing about it since Cross had to be the woman. Then he said the party went well and he even danced with some 12 years old." "CHE. I don't care but if I go don't go around telling everyone that Kanda Yuu is going to some idiotic dance." "Ok ok I promise again." Kanda gave him a final death glare and left to meditate to get rid of his headache. Lavi made sure that Kanda left then and he made a whistle noise. He saw his girlfriend move from behind the big bush and he grew a pair of bunny ears and a evil smile grew on his face along with Lenalee. "Phase 1 complete my lady. "Lavi said smirking. "Yep. Now all we have to do is what until the middle of October when we get our outfits and leave them there!" she giggled evilly. "Achoo!" Allen sneezed. 'Why do I get the feeling Lavi is up to no good.' Allen thought to himself with Tim lookedg at him weirdly. _

End of Fashback

"vi! Lavi" Allen shouted bring him out of his trance. "Huh?" "I said we are going to shopping for our outfits now so please go get your stuff like the rest of us." Allen said with a hint of annoyance. "Gotcha Moyashi!" "Its Allen! Bloody damn it!" Lavi laughed and ran off to is bedroom getting ready for phase 2. Allen went back up into his room, getting his wallet and the list of all the wine along with his fake I.D. "Why do I have to pay for all this? Why can't Master pay for his stupid bloody wine?" Allen grumbled while putting his stuff into his pocket and grabbing Tim,who was flying around his head, and sat him on is head. When he got down to the door he saw Kanda, Lenalee, and Lavi. "About time Moyashi." Kanda said. "Shut up BaKanda I had to write down Master's wine choices!" "Shut up! We are here to have fun. Not to fight and bicker every chance we get." Lenalee scowled and they stopped. 'Man she's scary.' They both thought. "Now let's go!"

Time skip [nuthin important about the way into the mall]

Kanda felt a massive headache come on right when he entered hell, other wise known as the mall. "Let's just get our outfits" Kanda growled. GROWL! Allen blushed. "Sorry It's lunchtime and I'm hungry." "Let's go! They have some of the of the best food besides here in all of London." Lenalee said while starting to walk to her right leading Allen to the food court since this will be the perfect place for part 2 of the plan to commence. Lavi jumped in the air and hollered then raced of from Kanda trying to punch him for the embarrassment that he is causing him. "Come back here Baka Usagi and let me hit you." "If you can Yuu!" Lenalee laughed at hearing Lavi's shriek when Kanda punched her boyfriend and Allen was to busy thinking about food. When they got there they had Wendy's, McDonalds, Taco Bell, a soba shop and a Dango place. [dont own wednys mcdonald or taco bell] Kanda went to the soba shop and Allen went to the dango shop making Lenalee and Lavi sweatdrop. They both went to Taco Bell and met up with Kanda who was eating his soba looking Kanda happy and Allen had 10 plates of mitarashi dango around him. They sweatdropped again and sat down making sure that Lavi was across from Kanda and not Allen. "After this let's go and get outfits." Lenalee said. "Works for me Lenalee."Allen said in between bites from his delicious dango. Kanda and Allen were to busy eating that they didn't notice the looks Lenalee and Lavi sending each other. They got up slowly and left. "Step 2 complete Lavi." Lenalle whisper as the left unnoticed. When Kanda looked up to ask Lenalee where JCPennys was, he grew a dark aura making Allen stop eating his dango and look up.

Allen saw that her and Lavi were gone. "Where did they go!?" Allen shot up and looked around but not seeing them. "When I find them they are so dead!" Kanda snatched his tray and started walking toward the trash can. Allen also grabbed his trays and followed Kanda. After they deposited their trash Allen suggested that they try to find JCPennys on their own since they had to be there."Oh? And how do you think we can do that Moyashi? The people are rude and I bet that they won't listen to a word you say." Kanda growled. "It's Allen you bloody bastard! And I can find where it is just watch." Allen walked up to some guy that was walking past him. "Ah. Excuse me sir but can you show me and my friend where JCPennys is?" Allen said politely. "Why should I show you where a store is you dumbass." the man replied. Kanda gave a smirk but then he had to hold back a blush and nose bleed at the face Allen gave the man. When the man saw Allen's face, he questioned his sexuality. Allen looked up with tears in his eyes, a small blush on his face, and his lips were quavering. "Why are you being so mean? I just wanted to know where a store was since my best friend is going to get married and it's the last time I can see him since he is moving the next day." Allen said with tears almost falling down. Two girls passed by and heard what he said. They gave a harsh glare at the poor man before they left. "Ok ok! It's downstairs and just keep going. You will see it on your left." "Thank you." Allen said. When they walked away Kanda could of sworn he saw Allen grow a pair of devil wings. "Where the fuck did you learn that?" Kanda said when they got on the escalators. "I don't always have to play poker to get away from Master's debt collectors. Sometimes I had to use my innocent face to make them feel guilty." he said with growing a tail. "Now I think that you have a rabbit that needs to get butchered." "That might be the smartest thing you ever said Moyashi." "It's Allen BaKanda!"After they followed the man's instructions, they finally made it to JCPennys with Lavi and Lenalee trying to look innocent. "Usagi. Follow me."Kanda growled and grabbed Lavi into the dressing room that just happened to be there "Wha? AHHH! Yuu that hurts!" Lavi screamed. Allen was smirking evilly and Lenalee prayed that her boyfriend will be fine. After Kanda got done beating up Lavi, they went shopping for their outfits. Allen and Lenalee left Kanda and Lavi after making them promise, mostly Kanda, that they wouldn't destroy anything. "So Lenalee. What do you have in mind about your dress?" Allen said trying to get some ideas on what her dress should like. "I honestly don't know." she said embarrassed. "Well I have an idea. How about a amethyst strapless dress that goes up to your knees along with a rose clip that holds up your hair when I put it in the bun and a pair of amethyst high heels?" "OMG! Allen-kun, that's perfect." "I'm glad you that you like that cause the outfit is right."Allen then pulled out the dress, the clip and the heels. "Thank you Allen!" she squealed before running into the dressing room to try it on. When she got out from trying on the dress, they left to get Allen's outfit along with to meet Lavi and Kanda. When they got there Lavi already had his outfit in his hands while Kanda was trying to find his shirt. Lavi had dark blue dress pants, a crimson shirt, and a dark blue coat. Kanda was going with the all black but his tie will be white. He was looking for the shirt but couldn't find one he like. "Hey Kanda how about this one? It seems like you." Allen said holding up a solid black shirt. "Che that will do." Kanda grabbed the shirt making sure it was in size and left to try it on. After he got it on and changed back, he left to see Allen grabbing a pair of white pants along with a white button up shirt. "Hey Allen I found that black tie that you wanted." Lenalee said while hand it to him. "Thanks Lenalee. Ok I'm going to try this on and then we can check out." Allen walked into the dressing room, tried it on and changed back folding it neatly and left to go and check out. After waiting for what felt like hours, only 10 minutes, left the store to to go back to the car. Allen was looking around the other stores since he was in a rush to get to JC Penny and stopped when he saw a antique hat store. Kanda must have sensed that Allen stopped walking since he turned around. "Moyashi what the hell are you doing? Come on." "Can we go into this store?" Lavi and Lenalee stopped and turned around also and saw what store he was looking at. "Sure if you want to." Lenalee said. "This better not take long." Kanda muttered. They went into the store and Allen went into the back where he saw some top hats. He pulled out a tall, black hat that had a sliver music note buckle. Allen remembered Mana wearing one that looks like the one he grabbed. He always wanted one and Mana said he would get him one when they had enough money but before that could happen Mana died. "Ah. I see that you have good choice. A voice said from behind him. Allen jumped from being lost in his memories. "Gomen for scaring you but you picked out a old but good one and my name is Takani." "Hello I'm Allen . And this hat looks just like what my father had so I wanted to see it. How much is this hat?" Allen asked the store owner. "Since you have such a attachment and it apparently has sentimental value, you can have have it for free. This hat always gets ignored and tossed aside for the newer ones." "Thank you. You have no clue how much this means to me." Allen said with a longing look in is eyes. "Hey Moyashi, come on we are about to go and Lenalee is saying something about you getting that stupid Master of yours wine." Kanda said while walking up to them. "Coming Kanda." They both bowed and tanked the man for his hospitality. "So what did you buy?" Lavi asked. "It's a top hat that looks like the one Mana had. He said we could get one when we saved up enough money but before we could well..."Allen trailed off and everyone else didn't say anything knowing how hard it is for Allen to talk his adopted father. "Ok. Enough with this depression lets go and stop buy the liquor store and get Cross's beer!" Lavi said trying to get the happiness back. "It's WINE Lavi. Last time the stupid bastard, no good, whore, loving drukard had beer he became a total wanker! And the debts rose from 1000 lbs to 10000 lbs!" Allen shivered thanking about all the times he got kidnapped. Kanda started snickering. "Che You really are helpless aren't you Moyashi?" "It's Allen Bakanda or is your brain to small to even remember that?" Allen said back. "Don't start fighting or I will tell Komui that you both kissed me on the lips!" Lenalee threaten. They both stopped and got into the car with Kanda driving and Lenalee next to him to keep him from killing Lavi and the rest of them. They stopped at the liquor store and Allen and Kanda got out since Lenalee didn't want her to smell like liquor and Lavi would most likely steal something. "Why do I have to help you shop for Cross's wine?" "Because I trust you out of everyone with us so just help me." Allen said with a blush on his face. "Fine." "Thanks Kanda." Allen gave him a rare true smile and got the last 2 bottles. 'Cross just ask for 10 bottles of wine, and of course they had to be the most expensive ones.' Allen said in his mind. A big guy came out from the door that lead to the office. "Are you Allen Walker, apprentice of Cross Marian?" the man asked. "Ummm." That was all Allen could say. The man snickered. "He owes me for the wine he bought last month. But since you are here I wanna make a deal with you. I am having a strip poker game in November at the Underground Bar and he says that you are a poker master. So if you beat me and my friends, I will drop all the charges and if you lose we get your body for the night." Allen flinched and Kanda growled dangerously. "What the fuck did you just say?"Kanda growled and pulled Allen behind him from the man who was looking at him hungrily. "He is **not** some whore that will give up his body so easily." " Kanda thank you" Allen whispered, "but I accept to the deal but remember that I don't lose in poker. I have money to pay for the wine now and please refrain from saying such revolting words. I won't stop Kanda from killing you but I want to humiliate you. I have only on person who I will give my body too so I won't lose to you sick people want to have their way with me." he said. Kanda was pleased with Allen's answer knowing that it was him but didn't want to give Allen any hints since he wanted Allen to admit his feelings first. 'Him sleeping doesn't count.' he thought in his mind. The man growled and took the money from Allen and said "We will see. When you lose you will be begging me and friends to go harder and deeper into your tight little ass." Kanda growled and grabbed Allen, who was carrying all the wine, picked him up bridal style and left after he death glared the man. The car ride was filled with tension. Lavi was about to say something when Kanda came out carrying Allen but seeing all the anger marks, he deiced to be quite and Lenalee saw the dark side of Allen trying to come out. When they got to the Order, Kanda grabbed his tux and put them in the room with Allen behind him carrying the wine and his own tux. Kanda put his suit next to Allen's in the closet and left to meditate. BANG! The door flew open with Cross walking in. "Ah! Master knock next time or you will break the door!" Allen said recovering from being startled. "Just give me my wine idiot apprentice." "Here and I have to play poker in November all because of your debt whore loving self." "Don't lose cause his wine is the best in all of London and if you do then expect more debts in the following months." "I would rather take that then what he said to be. That bloody wanker said he and his friends would take my virginity!" Cross walked to Allen and put up his arm. Allen flinched and closed his eyes expecting to be hit but then he opened them due to a hand ruffling his hair. "You won't lose and even if you did I'm sure your samurai boyfriend would protect you." Allen blushed. "Master, Kanda is not my b..boyfriend! He hates me!" "Heh. That's what you think baka. Bye idiot apprentice." Cross left leaving Allen confused. He layed on his bed and Tim settled down on his head getting comfy then fell asleep. Allen did the same. The next morning Allen woke up at 8. "Ahh! I never sleep this late!" Right at that moment Kanda walked through the door. " Shut up Moyashi. It's too soon for you to be yelling." "Hmp." Allen pouted. "Hey umm Kanda.. I was wondering if you wanna... go to the dance with me, I mean you don't have to but I don't have anyone to go with so..." Allen trailed off blushing. "Heh. Fine I'll go but if you tell Baka Usagi, I kill you." Allen ignored the death threat knowing it was full of empty words and he kissed Kanda's cheek. He ran out and shouted "You can kill me later for that!" If he turned around he would of have seen a smile on Kanda's face along with a small blush. But Kanda did get his little Moyashi back though. Let's say that it had Jerry, Allen, and no dango for 1 week.

Time skip October 31

Music could be heard all through the Black Order. The dance was held in the cafeteria due to it being the largest room. There was a huge buffet full of foods all around the world cooked by Jerry the flamboyant chief, a small orchestra consisting of violins, flutes, and a pianist being played by Finders. "Allen there you are! What took you so long?" Lavi said running up him with Lenalee behind him. "Did you have to convince Tim to not come?" she asked. "Yeah. Tim doesn't like me to be without him." "Maybe because he thought you were gonna kiss Kanda." Lenalee said with an innocent look. Both of them had a small blush on there faces but it was dark so neither could see it but Lavi and Lenalee did. They broke up into groups with Lavi and Lenalee going to go and slow dance while Allen went to eat some dango and Kanda went with him to eat some soba. "Umm... Allen-sama I.. was w..wondering if... if you would like to d..dance with me." A girl said. Kanda had to put up his mask of not caring when the girl said that to conceal his jealously. "Sure. I would love to dance with you." Allen said while bowing. He grabbed the girl's hand and led her to the dance floor and started dancing with her. "Wow. How do you know how to dance so good?" "My Master, Cross, made me learn but that would have to be one of the only good things he had done." Allen said while giving a small laugh. Kanda was, on the other hand, seething with rage and jealously. "How dare she put her hands on my Moyashi." Kanda mumbled. After Allen got done dancing with the girl he went back to Kanda. Kanda was about to ask Allen if he wanted to dance with him but Kumoi's voice interrupted him. 'Kumoi you are so dead tomorrow.' Kanda thought to himself. "Since it's 9 o clock, it's time to claim who will be the King and Queen of this Fall Dance. If Lenalee is the Queen I'll send Koumrin on all of you cause yall are just perverted octopus!" "Brother! You are so embarrassing, now give the people want they want or I'm never gonna make you coffee again." "My precious sister! Now the King is" Kumoi said completely recovered "Yuu Kanda!" The spotlight was on Kanda and you could see the dark aura round him. Allen and Lavi were crying due to them laughing so hard. Kanda glared at them then walked to the left of Kumoi and, he had the crown on his head. "now the lucky-or not so lucky-"He muttered, "is Allen Walker!" Now it was Allen's turn to have his punishment. Lavi was on the ground from laughing so hard. After Lavi recovered from laughing, he went over to Lenalee and grined madly "plan complete." They said in unison. Kanda was on the other hand, exicted because he got to kiss Allen and it was Allen first kiss also. Allen walked up to Kumoi and stood on his right side. He then put on the Queens crown. "Now in order to finish this Kanda and Allen have to kiss and then dance together. Allens blushed rivaled a tomato, beet, and strawberry combined. When Kanda saw that blush, he started to imagine other ways for Allen to get redder. Kanda leaned in and gave Allen a kiss on the lips. When Allen saw Kanda coming down he just remembered that it was his first kiss and let Kanda willfully take it. The kiss was full of passion but it only lasted for 5 seconds. When they pulled away music started to play and they knew what was next so Kanda, even though he knew his pride was getting hurt, let Allen dance with him. He grabbed his side and started to lead, causing Allen to put his arms on his shoulders and pulled him close. "It seems you have gotten taller Moyashi." "It's Allen you bloody idiot! And I'll take that as a complement thank you very much." Allen pouted. He recovered by breathing in Kanda's scent. Lotus and forest. Kanda breathed in Allen's scent, coconut and green apples. Both fit in each others bodies as if they were made for each other. They were lost in their own world only focusing on them and no one else. But of course all good things must come to an end. "Thank you for coming to the Fall Dance! And get ready for the Thanksgiving feast in 3 weeks!" Kumoi shouted in the microphone and everyone cheered.

In Allen's and Kanda's room

Allen was in the bathroom getting changed into his pjs and nursing his bump on his head when Timcampy slammed into his head when he walked in. When he walked out Kanda was shirtless and was in bed reading a book. Allen blushed a little and got in his bed hoping that he didn't see his blush. Kanda hid his smirk when he saw Allen's blush with the book he was reading. "So how was the party Kanda?" "Better than I thought it would be. I only got 2 headaches from Baka Usagi." That last remarked made Allen laugh a pure laugh. Kanda was glad that he only got to hear his true laughs and now he noticed, Allen's eyes were brighter when he was around him. 'OK Allen you can do this just ask him.' "H..hey Kanda umm I was wondering if..if you want to go to the poker game with me?" He looked up and saw that he was asleep. 'I'll ask him tomorrow... maybe.' he thought as he drifted to sleep

**Me: ok that took forever but I have bad new and good new which one do u wanna hear frist**

**Allen: bad news first**

**Me: ok I wont be able to post and new stories until january but the good news is that I can write chapter 3 **

**Kanda: good just dont forget or I will Kill You and I expect a lemon soon**

**Allen: theres going to be one in december so wait**

**Me: ok thts it and im gonn write a new story involving naruto being a butler a sasuke being a lord so get ready for tht story **

**Yullenlover99**


	3. Chapter 3

Roommates Ch. 3

**Hello im baaack! And now its time for the next chapter sorry word was messing up but its fixed now yea and the next chapter im bumping the rating up to M so yall know wat tht means! Also its yaoi so tht means BL aka boy love! So don't like don't read!**

**Allen: *blushs* …a lemon yeah now its poker time and *laughs evilly*time to strip them down**

**Kanda: che. As long as they don't touch MY MOYASHI im fine**

**Allen: aww Yuu I luv u :3 *jumps on Kanda***

**Kanda: *blush then pulls Allen into a passionate kiss**

**Me: oh get a room! and I don't own DGM only story no on with it *flashback in bold**

"Why Master? Out of everything you bloody had me wear or do, this is the worst by far." Allen depressingly muttered while looking at the box and the note on top.

**Flashback**

**"****It's almost time for the poker game and I've haven't Kanda if he wants to go to me." Allen said as he was walking to the mail room due to Komui saying a package was there for him. He got to the mail room and saw the box Komui was talking was about. It said it was from Cross. Allen paled immensely and opened up the box up as if something would jump out of it. 'It happened once.' Allen bitterly thought. He opened it up and wished something would jump out at him. He held up the object and it was a kimono that was brilliant white with long sleeves and had dark blue cherry blossom petals around the bottom. The sash was also dark blue. Allen saw a note in the bottom of box and picked up the note and gently sat down the kimono. The note said 'Idiot apprentice, where this when you go play poke. And I'm pretty sure Kanda would love to ravish you in that. Cross." Allen's blush was already there when saw the kimono and was** **maxed out by the end of the letter. He put the note and kimono back in the box and that's where we started at. End of flashback**

Allen was lucky that Kanda was out of so he slipped the box under the bed until the dreaded day arrived.

1 day before the poker game

"Ok Allen. You can do this just ask Kanda if he wants to go with you to the poker game." He said to himself while standing outside his room. He opened his door and heard water running. 'Great! He's in the shower and then he would be wet and get out of the gutter! You are a gentleman. We don't have dirty thoughts!' Allen scolded himself in his mind. He was too deep in his thoughts that he didn't hear the water stop and the door open. Kanda stood there amused with Allen's blush. After all, he **DID **only have on black silk sleep pants and his hair was down. "Take a picture Moyashi it'll last longer." Kanda said with smirk "S..shut up. Hey umm Kanda, I was wondering if you wanted you to go with me to the poker game tomorrow. I mean you don't have to but I trust you out of everybody here. And just in case the people find out I'm cheating, I would want you to help me beat them." Allen said while rubbing the back of his head, embarrassed. "Fine. I'll go only to see you beat them lose at their own game." Kanda said. Allen beamed at Kanda's answer and hugged him. Kanda blushed a little bit at the contact. "Thank you! Now I have gonna find Lavi and he's gonna help me with the poker cheats. Allen said after he got done hugging kanda [cough lover cough] and went to find his poker buddy. When Allen found Lavi they played and Lavi was cheating 8 different ways and lost them all 16 rounds due to Allen figuring out his cheats. And during those 16 matches Lavi got stripped down to his boxers each time due to Black Allen.

Day of the poker match

Allen was in the bathroom, trying to get in the dreadful but beautiful kimono. "Ok Allen just put it on and I might end the night with a shred of dignity." He put it on and saw how it brought it out his curves and feminine body. "Yep. No pride just a little dignity." Allen muttered. "Heh. I look pretty good in this though. Wait what!? What is wrong with me!?" he screamed. "Moyashi, stop screaming at yourself and get your ass out here." Kanda said while kicking the door.

When Allen opened the door, Kanda had to hold back himself from ravishing Allen's body. The way the kimono showed his silky hair-less legs and the heavy blush on his face made his imagination jump in pervert land. He rushed past Allen and slammed the door to stop his nosebleed. When he recovered, he opened the door reveling a confused looking Allen. "Are you ok Kanda? You face is red. Do you have a fever?" he said while putting a hand on Kanda's forehead. "Che. No I don't." "Ok but umm Kanda, do I look good in this?" Allen questioned. Kanda gulped. "You look like a Moyashi. Now let's go and have you kick their asses." Kanda said while trying desperately to keep his control intact." "I'll take that as a compliment thank you very much. And lets go and kick their bloody arses!" Allen shouted while throwing a fist in the air.

Timeskip

Allen and Kanda arrived at the bar and went inside. Immendiatly all heads turned towards Allen. Kanda recognized those gazes all too well. They were full of pure lust and desire. Allen blushed at the how the guys were looking at him and hid behind Kanda while walking toward the back of the room and into the poker room. Kanda glared at everyone and those effected turned around at the aura of 'he's mine' and the death glare. A guy- that wasn't affected by the death glare- walked up to Allen and started to flirt with him. "Hey there cutie. How about you leave your friend of yours and come with me and go somewhere? Preferably my bedroom." "Excuse me but I'm not some whore that will sell their body for some sex and money." Allen shot back. "So I could still give you a better time than this guy here." That last remark made Kanda finally snap and punch the guy in the face, knocking him out. That made all the non-affected people rethinks their ideas of getting the silvered haired beauty. "Thank you Kanda." Allen muttered. They reached the door and opened the door. The room was painted a nice red color and they had a poker table that was red in the middle and the table itself was black. The chairs were also black. The only light was the lamp hanging over the table. "Hello boy. And I see you brought your boyfriend. Not like it matters. You will be begging my friends and me to pleasure you." The man from the liquor store said causing the others to snicker imagining that happening. "Save your talk. There's no way I would ever lose. I haven't lost once and I don't plan to start now." Allen calmly said. Kanda pulled out Allen's chair and leaned against the wall. "Now let's begin boys." Allen said while shuffling the cards expertly and slowly turning into his darker self. 'Heh. They are so dead.' Kanda thought while looking at Allen possessively.

"Royal flush gentlemen." Allen said while laying down his cards, ending the game. "Gah!" the men shouted while throwing their hands in the air. " He's gotta be cheating. There's no way that he's that good." One of the men whispered to the others. "Yeah. Lets just knock out his boyfriend and have his way with him." The other whispered. What they didn't know, was that Allen and Kanda, them being Exorcists, had perfect hearing. "Kanda. Mugen them." Allen said. [don't worry he didn't kill anyone…I think] "About fucking time." Kanda said after he knocked them out with Mugen. He turned to his left and saw Allen bending down, making the kimono ride up even more, pickpocketing the men for all their money. " What? Old habits die hard. Heheheh." Allen chuckled while scratching the back of his head embarrassed. "Che. Lets just go before…" The door slammed opened, showing 2 men with pistols. "The knocked out the boss! Get'em!" The men shot at them but thy avoided it and Kanda picked up Allen bridal style. He knocked them out with Mugen and out of the bar. After they thought they were far enough away Kanda sat Allen down who was blushing madly. "Bloody hell that was the most fun I had in a long time!" Allen laughed. "It was… entertaining." Kana muttered.

"Anyways it's late and we need sleep mostly you Moyashi." Kanda said before he picked up Allen who protested all the way to the Black Order.

**Kanda: tht was fun. Beating down all those men who tried to touch MY MOYASHI *grab Allen into lap***

**Allen: Hey! I had fun and Yullenlover99 says lemon in next chapter! =^.^=**

**Kanda: better be a good lemon**

**Me: yep it will be and in the last chapter I said something about the naruto story well Im thinking about making poll on the newest story the voting is going to be either the Naruto story, waiter Allen** **and model Kanda or vampire Yami and human Yugi so pls review and cast in your vote**

**Thnx Yullenlover99**


	4. Chapter 4

Roommates ch 4

**Me: Hey guys I just wanted to say thnx for all the reviews! It got my motivation and guess wat**

**Allen: OMG lemon *blushes***

**Kanda: *smirks* finally and get ready Moyashi cause im gonna make you not be able to walk for weeks**

**Me: *facepalm* Go get a room**

**Kanda: gladly *picks up Allen like a sack of potatoes***

**Allen: wait wat!?**

**Me: don't own DGM and song I'll Always Remember You from pokemon. Now let the story begin! Warning yaoi boy X boy lemon dont like press back and PS the months again are ch2 Oct, ch 3 Nov, Ch 4 Dec, ch 5 Jan, and Ch 6 Feb Fluffiness and some angst**

**Summary: Allen and Kanda never got along so how will handle each other when they have to share a room? What will happen to our favorite British boy and wannabe samurai? Will they fall in love or ill they keep being hardheaded and denying their love for each other?**

" Where…am I?" Allen said as he was floating in a black room as if there was no gravity. All of a sudden he was thrown into a cemetery and paled when he saw it was THAT cemetery. He got up and suddenly was tied to the tree, being forced to watch Mana's death again and couldn't tell his younger self that it wouldn't work due to his voice not working. He saw his younger naïve younger self bring Mana back from the dead again from the Earl. Allen saw Mana give Allen his curse and his arm turn into the awakened innocence form. "Kill me Allen. Please." The innocence rushed to the akuma as if it answered Mana instead of Allen. Allen was screaming and begging it stop. Before Mana died for the second time he said to Allen, "I love you Allen Walker." "MANAAAA!" the real Allen screamed his voice finally working.

Allen shot up, tears streaming down his cheeks and he tried to calm down but failed miserably due to the nightmare hitting his conscience full force. He hugged his knees and tried to muffle his sobs to not wake up Kanda. "Moyashi, why are you crying?" Kanda muttered tiredly. He heard Allen wake up because he was a light sleeper. He was about to fall back asleep until he heard him crying. "It's nothing Kanda. Good night." Allen said as he lay back down and turned to face the wall. He grabbed his pillow and started crying into it. "Che."Kanda got out of his bed and went over to Allen's bed. He climbed in, startlingly Allen. "What are you doing?" Allen said while turning to face Kanda. "You will just cry until you pass out so… just go to sleep." Kanda muttered. He grabbed Allen's waist and pulled him close. Allen was surrounded by Kanda's scent and warmth that he stopped crying and cuddled into Kanda's chest. 'Mana it's almost Christmas. I'll visit you soon.' That was the last thought he thought before he allowed Kanda to put him to sleep by his comfort.

1 week before christmas

Ever since the nightmare Allen had, Kanda noticed Allen become more distant. He acted like his happy and normal self around Lavi, Lenalee and Kanda but it disappeared when they left. Kanda was walking towards the garden that he remembered Allen telling him about. He opened the door and walked in, heading straight for the cherry blossom tree, Allen's favorite. As he got closer he saw Allen sitting on sturdy branch with his back facing him. Allen started humming a couple of notes before he started singing.

"I'll always remember you, Carry your dreams until they come true."

Kanda's eyes grew at Allen's voice. 'Must be singing about Mana.' he thought.

"Each breath that I take, Each moment away, I'll always remember you."

Kanda grew entranced by the sorrow, pain and yet love that filled Allen's voice as he sang.

"Everywhere I walk I see your shadow. And when I close my eyes I see your face."

Kanda sat down quietly and pictured Allen and Mana playing cards or just watching the clouds roll by.

"Every song I sing I hear your melody. It's not a moment that goes by when you're not on my mind."

"You will always be my hero, Never scared braver than us all, guiding light for me to follow, always showing me the way right beside me every day."

"I'll always remember you. Carry your dreams until they come true. Each breath that I take, each moment away. I'll always remember you."

Kanda pictured little Allen getting hugged by Mana after he had a nightmare and fell asleep in is arms.

"Oh Oh yeah I'll remember." Allen hummed a little bit before he started singing again.

"hey yeah yeah yeah yeah." "Oh all the sacrifice you made and all the gives you gave I'll always remember you"

"Carry your dreams until they come true. Each breath that I take, each moment away, I'll always remember you, you, you. I'll always remember you."

Kanda heard Allen start sobbing a little bit but kept on singing.

"Oh carry your dreams until they come true. Each breath that I take each moment away"

"I'll always remember, always remember. I'll always remember you." Allen finished and got startled when he heard clapping. He turned around and blushed when he saw it was Kanda. "I didn't know you could sing Moyashi." Kanda said noticing some tears running down his angel's face. Allen looked away embarrassed. "Thanks but it's nothing special." Allen said getting his tears to stop. "Che. You need more confidence in yourself." Kanda said softly. He hugged Kanda which made him blushed a little at the contact. He recovered and pulled Allen closer. "I miss him Kanda. I miss father." Allen muttered finally breaking and letting all his tears onto Kanda's shirt. Kanda wasn't the one for soothing so he just hugged Allen tighter. He heard the crying stop and saw that Allen had a passed out. "Che. Baka Moyashi." Kanda went to their room and put Allen into bed.

Timeskip- Christmas Eve

"Moyashi! Wake up!" Lavi said bursting into the room. "Urg. Lavi why?" Allen muttered, still sleepy. "Cause its 8 o clock and it's Christmas Eve and we need to get the party set up for tomorrow. Allen tensed at that dreadful word. 'Don't say that word Lavi. Just don't say that bloody word.' Allen thought. "Fine let me get me dressed." He said getting out of bed and grabbing his white button up shirt and blur skinny jeans with black and white converse[ don't own]. After Allen got dressed, they headed down to the cafeteria seeing Lenalee hanging up Christmas decorations on the huge tree with her innocence. "Hey babe!" Lavi shouted making Lenalee blush. "Sup guys! And good morning Allen." Lenalee said cheerful as ever. "Hey Lenalee. So what do you need help with?" Allen asked. "I really just need you to help me go on some last minute Christmas shopping." "Ok let's go but first let me get my wallet." Allen shouted running back to his room.

Timeskip

Allen and Lenalee at a flower store and walked in happy that it was warm and not freezing cold. "So what are we doing here Lenalee?" Allen questioned her. She blushed and replied " To buy flowers f.. for my uasgi!" Allen facepalmed. "Hello. May help you." an elderly woman said. "Hello ma'am we are looking for some of your best roses." Allen said in his gentleman voice. "Ah. Of course boy. We have red, pink, white, and silver." The lady said. "May I have dozen red roses?" Lenalee asked. The lady picked up the red roses and chooses the best ones out of them all and wrapped them in a box. While Lenalee was looking for one of the cards to give Lavi, Allen went up to the lady and asked "May I buy 3 silver roses but come back tomorrow?" "Sure but why boy?" the lady asked. "My father has passed so I want to get him some of his favorite's roses tomorrow." Allen's said with his eyes glazing over with sadness and remembrance. "Sure hon and I'll give you half of them to do the deal I have." "Arigato." He said while bowing. Lenalee finished picking up the card that she wanted and handed it to the woman letting her ring it up and then she paid for it. Allen paid for the roses adding his money in there also because Lenalee would've asked questions about his roses. He really didn't want to tell anyone that he won't be there for the Christmas party tomorrow. They left the store and walked down a street that had venders selling hot chocolate and dango. Lenalee got white hot chocolate and Allen got hot chocolate with 8 dangos. "I still don't get your love for dango Allen-kun." Lenalee giggled. "Dango is the food of life! Without it, there would be no sweet thing that could match my love of dango!" Allen exclaimed. "Besides Kanda that its."Lenalee said acting innocently. Allen coughed on his dango from her statement. "Lenalee! I don't know what you are you talking about." Allen blushed like a tomato. "Please Allen I know that you love Kanda and I won't tell him." She swore. Allen pouted but he knew that she could keep a promise to a friend so he believed her. Allen looked to his left and saw a bracelet that was just a black band and in the middle was a lotus picture. Allen hadn't gotten anything for Kanda yet so he pulled Lenalee into the shop. "What are we getting here Allen-kun?" Lenalee asked but she also saw the bracelet so she already knew but she wanted to hear Allen say it. Allen turned into a strawberry and stuttered, "I… haven't b..bought anything f..for Kanda yet so I saw t..that and wanted to get it for him." Lenalee squealed, her yaoi side showing up. Allen bought it and he and Lenalee went back to the Black Order ready to get ready for the Christmas party.

**Timeskip to middle of the night**

Allen woke up quietly to make sure that he didn't wake up Kanda, he got dressed in his regular clothes and put on his black coat [ not his exorcist one it goes to his thighs and has a hood also.] Tim was about to come about with him but he whispered him not to. Timcampy relucently went back to bed and was determined to show Kanda where Allen was at if he asked. He slipped Kanda's present on his folded clothes and he walked to the door and opened it. He looked back at Kanda and smiled sadly, "Merry Christmas Kanda." Allen left and went down the flower story, got the flowers and went to Mana's grave and sat down crying over the loss of his only friend and father. [I so want to be evil and end it here but I won't due to my promise of a lemon]

Morning

Kanda woke up and looked at Allen's bed. His eyes widened at the empty bed. 'Normally he would have me wake him up.' He thought. Kanda got up and walked to his clothes. He saw neatly wrapped present and saw it was from Allen. He opened it and pulled out a bracelet with a lotus flower along with a note. He slipped on the bracelet and read the note. 'Merry Christmas Kanda. Don't be mad that I'm not here today. I won't be due to some personal matters. Again merry Christmas BaKanda. Allen.' "Che. That Moyashi. Does he think I don't know where he's at? Tim! Take me to Allen." Kanda shouted. Tim flew from Allen's bed and led Kanda out of the Black Order, ignoring Lenalee's and Lavi's questions of 'why are you following Tim?' and 'where's Allen/Moyashi-chan?' He went there the good part of London and into its darker side. Kanda followed Tim until he came to a rundown cemetery. "Tim you can go back. I can take Aren back on my own." Kanda said to Tim looked worriedly at the place then flew back. Kanda opened up the gates and walked looking for a pile of white hair. Kanda noticed a lone tree and a lone grave up on a hill. That was the last place he hadn't looked so he walked up there and noticed Allen sitting there with his legs pulled up to his chest and his arms were wrapped round them, his tears were running down his face.

"Moyashi! What the hell?! You expect me to leave you alone in the cold and on your birthday?!" Kanda shouted making Allen jump at the sudden presence. "Heh." Allen bitterly laughed and smiled, "It's not even my real birthday. I don't when I was born, my parents just left me because my arm. All because of ME. I don't blame them though. Who could ever love such a sinful, cursed, and pathetic thing me. But there's one person who I like but I can't tell them because I know he hates me." Allen finished while tracing Mana's name on his grave with tears forming on his eyes. Kanda sat down and pulled Allen into his lap. "Che. Listen to me good and well Moyashi. Your parents are stupid to have given you up. They are missing something good in their life." Kanda finished and looked at Allen whose tears were slowly stopping. "Kanda before I do this please just promise me that you won't hate me after this." Before Kanda could say anything he felt something soft like velvet on his lips. 'God! His lips are so soft.' He thought. Allen pulled away too soon and stood up blushing madly. "I love you Kanda but I get it if you hate me." Allen was about to run from Kanda when he felt someone grab his arm bring him to a warm chest. "Baka. At least give me time to respond. I love you too Aren." Kanda said pulling him into a searing kiss. Kanda licked against Allen's lips asking for permission. Allen gladly open up and let Kanda dominant his mouth his skilled tongue. Allen moaned into the kiss and when air was running low they pulled away. "Merry Christmas and happy birthday Moyashi." Kanda said. "Thanks Kanda." Allen said "No. Call me Yuu. I only give that position to you." "Ok thanks Yuu and merry Christmas to you too Yuu." Allen said before he pulled Kanda into another kiss. "Let me give you your Christmas present Aren since you gave me one." Allen caught the hidden message and gladly accepted.

**Warning Lemon soon don't like read skip to safety zone**

Timeskip to Black Order [the time is 6. -.- Kanda woke up at 9 and Kanda spent 5 hours looking for Allen- 4 hrs talking to him]

Kanda walked through the Black Order holding Allen bridal style. Kanda said that Allen wasn't feeling good when Lenalee asked. "Ok Kanda just make sure that you tell us when he gets better." Lenalee winked noticing how Allen was red but not with fever. "I'll give Allen our present tomorrow since he will be getting yours all day today. Kanda blushed a little and ran up the stairs into their room.

Kanda swung open the door while kissing Allen passionately. He laid Allen on the bed and started to kiss his neck. "Ah! Y-Yuu!" Allen moaned when Kanda sucked on the sensitive part. Kanda lick and sucked on Allen's ear after he made sure that his neck was covered enough to know Allen was taken by him. Kanda then pulled off Allen shirts and started licking, nipping, and sucking on his nipple then switched to give the other the same treatment. Allen was a moaning mess. His eyes were glazed over with lust and want. "Ah! Hah! Yuu!" Allen arched his back when Kanda started playing with his nipples. Kanda stared at Allen enjoying that he was the only one who could make Allen become like this. Kanda pulled off Allen's pants while whispering things into his ears making the poor boy hotter and harder. "You're a little sex kitten aren't you Moyashi?" "Yes Yuu-sama!" Kanda pulled off his shirt and Allen stared at Kanda's body. Sure Allen was fit but Kanda was perfect. His chest was slim and muscular. He had a 6 pact that looked like it belonged on a god. Kanda butterfly kissed Allen's chest and trailed his way down to his stomach until he reached his belt and undid that. He unzipped the zipper with his teeth and pulled of Allen's pants and boxers with one pull.

"Ah!" Allen gasped at the sudden coldness on his dick. Kanda sucked Allen's with no warning and held his hips down, guessing his action. "Ah! Yuu I…I'm gonna..AHHHH!" Allen screamed Kanda's name as he came into his mouth. Allen blushed at how easily Kanda could get him to come. "Heh. Don't worry Moyashi this is useful." Kanda grabbed some of Allen's cum and put it on his fingers. Allen wrapped his legs around Kanda's waist and tensed when he felt something enter him. "Relax Moyashi or it'll hurt." Kanda said while pushing his way through Allen's tight hole. Kanda moved his fingers trying to reach that certain spot. "Ahh! Yuu right there! There again!" Allen moaned as his vision became white stars at the pleasure. Kanda moved his fingers a couple more times and pulled out earning growl from Allen.

"Don't worry Allen, my little kitten, you will be filled with something better." Kansa whispered as he pushed his way into Allen's hole. When Kanda pushed his way into Allen he kissed him to distract him from the pain. Once Kanda was in all the way he had to hold back himself from ramming into Allen. 'God he's so tight and so so hot.' Kanda thought. "Yuu move." Once those words left Allen's mouth Kanda thrusted back into Allen and hit his prostate in one try. "Ah ha ha Yuu…" Allen moaned and kissed Kanda. "So close Yuu-sama." Allen said. "Me..me too Moyashi." Kanda panted. He fisted off Allen to get him to release first. "Ah ha ha Yuu.. I'm g..gonna… YUU!" Allen threw his head back as he came into their chest. "Haha Aren!" Kanda bite Allen's neck as he came filling Allen to the rim. Kanda collapsed on Allen as he got off his high.

**SAFEZONE**

Once Kanda got back to Earth he got off of Allen and pulled him close. "Go to sleep Aren." Kanda said noticing the time. It was 10 at night. "Good night Yuu-kun aishiteru." Allen whispered before he drifted into dreamland. "Aishiteru Aren." Kanda said before he fell asleep.

**Me: OMG I did it. I wrote a lemon * faints from shock and loss of blood**

**Allen: 0/0 **

**Kanda: About time**

**Me: *recovers* ok now I only have 2 more chapters then this story is done im so sad * cries**


End file.
